Yule Always be Close
by EquinoxWolf
Summary: The ongoing war has left many grieving and homeless. Holding onto hope becomes harder with each passing day. As winter sets in, three young souls hatch a plan to bring some festive cheer to a recovering village. [The Strength of Courage - Christmas Special]


**Season's greetings, everyone. It's been a while since I last did a one-shot for Christmas, so I've this little story which I conceived only a week ago.**

 **As per the summary, this one-shot is connected to my alternative Twilight Princess novelisation, _The Strength of Courage_. Before anyone asks, yes it is canon to the main fan-fic (or whatever the correct terminology is for when two fan-made fictional stories are interrelated).**

 **For those who are unfamiliar with _The Strength of Courage_ , all that you really need to know is that, here, Midna is less fixated on keeping secrets and out of sight. The story also has a dungeon's worth of other variations from the original game's plot to make it fresh and unique. Go give it a read.**

* * *

 **Yule Always be Close**

It was snowing again. That made six times in one day. In the late morning, the flurry had fallen soft and sparse. The more recent spells had grown heavier. A storm was likely during the night, if popular hearsay was to be believed.

Having lived in a world where winter does not exist, Midna was in no position to speculate. She simply stared out the window, watching the flakes flash past. The fierce wind made going outside unpleasant. That was a shame, for Midna had grown to enjoy playing in snow. She still reminisced about that snowball fight a week earlier; the one which turned the whole of Kakariko Village into a battleground.

For the most part, Midna tuned out of the conversation throughout the inn. None of it held any importance. However, the chime of Ilia's voice caught her ear, consequently drawing Midna's eye. Ilia carried a large box down the stairs. She chatted with Luda tailing behind her, whom was similarly burdened. Both girls passed through the dining room to set their loads upon a vacant table.

Within one box, Midna glimpsed something of vivid fabric. Luda rummaged through the other one. Her hand pulled out part of a long stretch of scarlet ribbon. The earnest smile on her face further perplexed Midna. Hushed chatter passed between the two. Embers of intrigue fed into a burning blaze to understand.

She never wanted to display such interest. Unfortunately Luda noticed her staring for too long. "Midna! Come over here."

Like with the snowball fight, caution was the initial response. Though given how well that turned out, Midna allowed herself to be lured again. Walking to the table, she gained a better look inside the boxes. They held a rainbow of textiles and glass spheres. Her assumption was that they were decorations, of a sort.

"What's all this about?"

"Luda and I found this stuff in the attic." More context would have helped Midna better. Yet, Ilia's cheer seemed somehow significant in itself.

"Since it's almost Yuletide, we thought we could decorate the inn," Luda added.

Midna furrowed her brow. "Yuletide?"

Luda blinked. "Oh, that's right. I forget that you're not from Hyrule. I thought you would be familiar."

 _'Well I'm not, so why don't you explain it to me.'_ Midna bit back the reply. She did her best to rein in her 'attitude' around the children. Renado made himself crystal-clear about his expectations regarding conduct and setting an example for young minds.

Midna still believed Talo had deserved that telling off. The brat needed to be knocked down a few pegs.

"So what is it?" she asked instead.

"Every year we hold a festival during winter," Luda explained. "A big part of Yule is to celebrate the autumn harvest and to honour the goddesses for their blessings."

"It's wonderful fun," Ilia said. "We decorate our homes and make feasts. Not everyone does it, but we also share gifts with our friends and families."

Visions formed in Midna's imagination. The description was similar to the Sol Festivals back home. She also noted the confident directness in how Ilia spoke. It was possible that she had uncovered more of her memories.

"Normally we celebrate for twelve days, starting from the winter solstice," Luda went on. "But given how hard things are right now, we might not be able to enjoy the whole season."

"So instead we're going to put together a small feast." Ilia picked a ribbon out from one of the boxes. The length she held exceeded that of both her arms. "We'll decorate the inn and have the whole village here for one night."

Midna found herself enticed by the plan. Morale was still in low supply, especially among the refugees from Castle Town. Some festive spirit might make a little difference.

"Sounds like a good idea," she smiled. "How can I help?"

* * *

Originally, Midna expected the three of them would do the work alone. Though once word had spread, every able body pitched in the next day to prepare. A good number of folks had gone hunting in the morning. Apparently, Yule feasts involved some traditional dishes; and a mountain goat wasn't going to simply waltz in to offer its ribs and haunches.

Decorating was a task then left to those who stayed behind. The children were all more than eager to help. Many hands made for light work, and the _Eld Inn_ was awash with gleaming colour by the early afternoon. They were nowhere near finished, yet Midna found it beautiful.

"I didn't believe we could celebrate this year like this," Renado remarked as she helped him hang baubles along a fishing line. "After we lost so many friends… I didn't think I'd have the heart for it."

There it was again; that ugly pang Midna campaigned to repress. Too many lives lost, all at the fault of her tribe. "I'm sorry, Renado. I wish there had been something I could've done."

"There's no need for you to apologise," he shook his head. "I shouldn't be dwelling on the past like this. It's just that my wife used to love Yule."

"Did she… Did you lose her when the village was attacked?"

Renado gazed into a blue bauble. His reflection warped across the tinted glass. "No, thankfully not," he sighed. "But she passed away only months before then."

"What happened?" Too late, Midna caught herself. "Sorry… I shouldn't pry."

She received a small smile. "It is quite alright. My wife, Linda, often roamed the mountains in search of herbs. She knew where the choicest plants grew and where to find the rarer kinds. Her efforts greatly helped me as a healer. That was how we got to know each other so well."

Renado continued to hang decorations, talking as he worked. "For years, Linda never encountered any trouble. Unfortunately, a pack of wolves moved into the area during the last winter. They made their territory in one of Linda's usual gathering sites."

At some point, without her knowing, Midna stopped working. She could only listen. "In spring, wolves become more vicious. They'll chase anyone who wanders too close and kill if they catch you. That was how…" Renado faltered, blinking back old tears. "The gorons found Linda's body the next day."

The last bauble waited in his hand. Yet Renado made no move to hang it. Her heart heavy, Midna dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"As I told you; it's alright." Renado looked away to brush his sleeve over his face. Then he turned back, doing his best to smile. "I've been thinking of her even before you asked. Sometimes we just remember things we'd rather not. There's just no stopping the past when it wants to be recalled. The best we can do is accept it and carry on with life."

In showing, Renado looped the line through the bauble's ring and pulled the knot. It completed the alternating pattern of gold and azure.

"One aspect of Yule is to remember those who have passed away," Renado added. "I loved Linda with all of my heart. So I will hold her close inside of it, always."

He then stood and took one end of the wire. "Now, could you help me hang this? I think under the upstairs railing will look nice."

Smiling back, Midna followed his lead. The way that Renado spoke about his wife reminded her of her parents. She wasn't sure if twili were offered the same fates in the afterlife as humans. Nonetheless, picturing that they were happy and at peace lightened her soul. Perhaps she would hold their memories in her heart, as well. For one night, Midna would have a proper moment to pay her love and respect. And maybe, she hoped, she could finally close that hole that had lingered inside since she lost them.

* * *

It took an age of backbreaking labour, but they were proud with what they accomplished. The _Eld Inn_ looked something like a banquet hall. All of the tables were placed together in long rows, enabling folks to sit close to one another. Baubles and ribbons hung along every surface. Candlelight shone through coloured shades and washed the room in warming hues.

The hunt was a tremendous success. Two goats and a number of wild birds had been brought back. Midna expected for the meat to be cooked that same night. However, for some reason that she couldn't grasp, the humans were set on roasting it all. The slow process meant the party had to be held the following evening instead. But once she tasted the rich, tender results, Midna finally appreciated their methods. Served with baked vegetables and fresh bread rolls, life had never been quite as comforting.

Everyone around her was jubilant. Even on their better days, the townsfolk had never been in such stellar moods. Laughter and fond memories sang in incomprehensible chorus. There was a magic to it that made all troubles melt away. Midna looked on, feeling pleased in herself.

A rapid tapping of glass brought the room's attention to Renado. He stood at the head of the middle row. "If I could please have a moment of everyone's time."

Silence permitted him. "I know better than anyone how difficult these last few months have been for us all. The hardships that we've faced are great and varied. Some, perhaps, are still too painful to mention aloud."

A sullen wind swept the warmth aside. Several heads lowered to their plates; a motley of hard glares and haunted tears. "And yet, those hardships are what brought us here together. Weeks ago, we were strangers. Since then we've pulled together to rebuild this village and start anew. Now, we sit here, dining underneath one roof as friends." He made a brief pause. "I've always believed that the goddesses work in mysterious ways; that they put us to trials that take what we once had, but also lead us to something new and wonderful. Perhaps this is one of those times. Thus, I shall be grateful for it."

Renado raised his glass higher. His gaze drifted down the tables. "This night would not have been possible without each of us lending a hand. However, our greatest thanks must go to the three kind and intuitive young women who planned all of this. Luda, Ilia, and Midna; I thank each of you for your hard work and for bringing a little bit of joy to our hearts."

Cheers and toasts rose to their names. Midna blushed under the applause, though her spirit was soaring. So self-conscious she became that she didn't notice either Luda or Ilia's reactions.

Soon after the meal concluded, people swarmed around the floor. Parcels exchanged hands. Paper tore nearly as loud as the excitement that followed. Although happy for everyone else, Midna couldn't experience it in full, herself. She simply sat alone, watching others spread their love and care around.

"Hey, Midna." She twisted in her seat. Link smiled at her from behind. It seemed a touch nervous. "I… ah... This is for you."

He offered a poster tube. Surprised, Midna unsealed it and unfurled the paper roll inside. She quickly recognised Kakariko Village painted under a blanket of winter white. "Did you make this?"

His good hand scratched the back of his head. "I wanted to give you something. But I didn't know what you would like. I mean, we've pretty much shared everything we own; so I couldn't give you one of our old things like I did with Colin…"

"I thought I'd seen that slingshot from somewhere."

"Anyway… I was looking through Malo's shop and he had some art supplies in stock. Since you'll eventually be going back home, I thought you'd like something to remember us by. Something to keep us close."

"Aww, Link. That's so thoughtful." Midna studied the artwork more closely. It wasn't a master's quality by any means. Some objects blended together in the wrong places. The shadows were also a tad too bold in parts. But for an average artist… "It's beautiful. Wait… Did you paint this from the watchtower roof?"

"Goddesses, no. I thought the paint would freeze," Link laughed. "I did do a pencil sketch up there, though. Then I painted the whole thing inside."

"Good to know." Midna glanced once more at the portrait then back to him. Her smile widened throughout. "Thank you, Link. I really appreciate this."

"I'm glad. I know how much you like the snow. This way you can take it home for you to keep… in a way."

Her chest fluttered to hear how much Link cared. Suddenly Midna realised that she had no gift prepared for him. Ilia said it wasn't mandatory, but how could she not give Link something after receiving a gift that he clearly worked so hard to make. He stood there, smiling and unassuming. It made her panic more.

 _'Think, Midna! Think! Think! Think!'_ What did she have right now that she could offer? It had to be something special.

The shadow crystal? _'That will curse him.'_ Her bracelet? _'It wouldn't suit him.'_ A lock of her hair? _'What are you? A love-struck seven year old?'_

In her palm, a small pin materialised. "Um… I didn't think to wrap this up," Midna fumbled, "but here."

Curiously, Link pinched the pin between his fingers. He then studied the silver teary eye that shaped its head. "This… looks really important. Are you sure it's alright for me to have this?"

Midna waved her hand. "Yeah, sure. Don't worry. It's just a symbol that shows you personally know someone in my family and that they trust you." Truth was the pin was hers and was a badge of royalty. She wouldn't tell Link that just now, though. Nor would Midna tell that the council would through a fit if they ever found out that she had given it to him. Those were problems for a later date. She could always have a replacement made.

"Wow." Link held the pin more carefully. "Thanks, Midna. This is amazing. Hey, does this mean that I can walk into your castle whenever I want?"

"Sure you could." _'If you want to be dragged by your arms to the dungeon.'_ Midna would definitely need to mitigate that disaster as soon as she could.

"Midna!" Ilia called from the kitchen. "I'm sorry! Could you please help me with the pudding?"

Rolling the painting back into its case, Midna stood and apologised to Link. As typical of him, he brushed it aside with an easy smile. However, when she had taken a few paces away he called her back. "Hey, Midna? I just want to say... Happy holidays."

Such a phrase was different to what she was familiar with. However, Midna did realise the intent behind it. So she smiled back with all the warmth she had for him.

"Happy holidays, Link."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Have an enjoyable holiday season. I wish you all to have a better time in 2018.**


End file.
